The Seven Year Difference
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: What if Katherine has come to Mystic Falls seven years earlier? Stefan's 10 and Damon's 17, starting from episode 1. What would of happened? Delena and Defan bromance
1. Somebody that I used to know

It was time. Stefan's yearly visit too his fathers death who died by his own hands. He had been a vampire for over 100 years but still never got over the fact that he had murdered his own father. Golden son right?

Damon didn't come with him to the grave. He didn't nor ever truly cared for their father. He only accompanied Stefan back to Mystic Falls because he refused to leave his baby brother alone.

As he walked towards the grave, human style, he heard a crash, a flip, screams of a man, a woman and young girl. Only his vampire hearing would be able to hear the difference.

Stefan didn't hesitate as he used his vampire speed to go to the bridge, in a moment his eyes landed on the car that was buried by the water. Stefan jumped off the bridge into the water, he swam as fast as he could to the drivers seat. There was a man there, barely conscious, but enough so to point to the back seat. Sitting there was... was... Katherine?

But Stefan despite having bad feelings for the vampire he couldn't deny this girl was most defiantly human. She was drowning as well. Stefan swam towards her and made the decision that changed everything.

* * *

"Are you completely sure Stef?" Damon asked pacing back and forth. His ice blue eyes filled with curiosity, anger worry.

"It was her, Damon. I promise on my life," Stefan pleaded, he was sitting on the couch that Damon was pacing in front of. Damon sighed but dropped onto the couch beside Stefan.

"I believe you," Damon admitted "That's why I'm planning on enrolling myself into Mystic Falls High school,"

Stefan's eyes widened "But what if she recognizes you?"

Damon rolled his eyes "I thought you said she was human which means she is not Katherine,"

"But-!"

"No buts Stef, Ive made my decision,"

* * *

"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts," Damon rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. This was getting annoying.

"You should look again. I'm sure everything you need is there," Damon compelled her.

"Well, you're right. So it is,"

"Thank you," Damon smirked.

" You're welcome,"

Damon began walking towards the balls bathroom only to "bump" into the Katherine look alike.

"No offense but isn't this the men's bathroom?" He asked.

" Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story. . . ."

The girl tried to pass and Damon chose to make way for her.

" Thank you," She muttered. Damon turned his head to see her speed walk away. That was not Katherine. Despite the small part of him wishing it was.

* * *

In the Mystic Falls cemetery Elena sat down and took out her diary.

"Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer,"

A crow appeared on the gravestone she sat in front of.

" Ok. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything," Elena stood up and waved her hand at the bird "Shoo!" The bird flew off.

" That's what I thought," Elena almost screamed as the crow reappeared and fog began to gather around her. Elena, in panic, began to run.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she tripped and fell. Getting up as quickly as she could she got up and saw a 10 year old boy. He looked familiar,not that she had seen him before but someone who looked like him...

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

" Were you following me?" She asked, soon feeling weird after. She was asking if a 10 year old boy was stalking her.

" No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you fall," the boy stuttered.

" Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery?" Elena berated herself for her suspicion.

"I'm visiting. I have family here," He said in a small voice unknown to even himself how true that statement was.

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back their, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? . . . I'm Elena" She explained. Stefan's mind soon remembered her name on the list of names of the people in Damon's History, English and French classes

"I'm Stefan Salvatore," Elena paused in thought for a moment.

"You would happen to be related to-"

"Damon?" Stefan interrupted "He's my older brother,"

"Oh," Elena nodded her head "We have History together.

"And English and French," Stefan added. Elena soon had a puzzled look on her face.

"how'd you know?" Stefan felt the color drain from his face.

"I sorta got bored and looked at my brothers class list," Stefan made up.

"..Right," Elena said but she didn't truly believe him. " Nice ring," she noticed. It was strange enough to see a ring on a guy but a child?

" Oh,". Stefan said flustered "Um, It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?"

"No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that,"

Stefan didn't reply

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Did you hurt yourself?" Stefan repeated.

"Oh, uh, I don't know," Elena laughed awkwardly. She pulled up her pant leg and saw the cut gushing blood.

" Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty,"

Stefan turned away as his face began to change.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked, soon it struck her. What was Stefan doing here? He looked only 10.

"You should go," Stefan paused trying to stop his hunger "Take care of that,"

"Really, it's nothing," Elena explained "But what about..." She turned around and Stefan was gone.

* * *

"Damon!" Stefan yelled as he ran into the Salvatore boarding house. "Damon!" He repeated.

"What is it?" Damon asked flashing in.

"I saw Elena,"

"Whose that?" Damon asked

"The girl who looks like Katherine, her name is Elena," Stefan explained.

"I thought you were going to stay away from her?" Damon questioned harshly.

"I couldn't help it and I-I almost lost it,"

"You what!" Damon bended down taking Stefan by the shoulders and looking him in the eyes "Stay away from her,Stefan-no just stay away from humans in general. Maybe you're not ready to be around them,"

"But Damon-"

"No, Stefan..just no,"

* * *

Damon stood outside the Gilbert household and went to knock on the door. But the door opened before he could.

"Oh," Elena said as she came face to face with Damon.

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my brother earlier. I know he was . . . strange," Damon apologized.

"No worries. I get it, blood made him squeamish,"

"Something like that," Damon nodded " How's your leg? Stefan mentioned that you hurt it,"

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?"

"Small town. I asked the first person I saw. I thought you might want this back," Damon handed her her diary.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you," Elena thanked.

"Don't worry, I didn't . . . read it," Damon reassured.

" No?" Elena asked " Why not? Most people would have,"

"Can't deny I wanted to," Damon shrugged "But Stefan convinced me not too, he said he wouldn't want anyone to read his,"

"He keeps a journal?"

"Yeah, if he doesn't right it down than he whines to me about it," Elena laughed.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna. . .umm, you don't have to stay out there," She said. Damon tried to go in but he couldn't.

"I'm fine. Were you going somewhere?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend," Elena explained " Do you want to come?"

* * *

Elena entered the Grill with Damon. Matt soon walked over to the,.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you," he said as he shook Damon's hand.

"Quarter back I'm guessing? Don't get offended, I know because I used to be the quarter back at my old school," Damon explained and then added "Oh yeah, I'm Damon,"

"Hey," Elena said sitting beside Caroline by the Grill.

"Hey," Matt repeated awkwardly

"So," Caroline said with intent interest in Damon " You were born in Mystic Falls?"

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young,"

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away,"

"I'm sorry," Elena apologized. Matt decided to change the subject.

"Any siblings?" He asked.

"I've got a young brother," Damon apex planned "Pain in the ass if you ask me,"

" So, Damon, " Caroline asked "If you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow?"

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie explained.

"Are you going?" Damon asked Turning too Elena,

" Of course she is," Bonnie replied instead.


	2. Monster

Damon arrived at the party. His eyes searching for Elena, if you asked him he would say he was doing this for Stefan. That he held no interest for the girl who looked alike Katherine but that was a lie. He couldn't help but be enthralled by her. Elena.

"Hey!" Caroline yelled as she ran to the older Salvatore "You made it!"

Damon smirked hiding his hands in his pockets.

"It appears so,"

"Well, let's get you a drink," Caroline encouraged.

"Not in the mood I'm-"

"Oh, come on!" Caroline attempted to force taking his arm. Damon easily broke her grip in less than a second. He was tempted to hurt the girl but decided against it, didn't need anyone getting suspicious. And he couldn't risk messing up well Stefan was barely on the rails.

"The answers no Caroline," Damon said coldly. Caroline took thing and stomped away,  
Damon then spotted Elena. She was talking to That other girl- Bonnie! Her name was.

"Hey," he said walking up behind her.

" Hi," Elena said, her voice was a little high pitched.

" I did it again, didn't it?" Damon asked referring to scaring the girl. Elena let out a small laugh.

" Yeah,"

Damon frowned and stated bluntly

"You're upset about something,"  
Elena grew flustered "Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're . . . here,"

"Yeah," Damon agreed "I'm here,"

"You know," Elena said changing the subject " you're kind of the talk of the town,"

"That's nothing new, considering my dashing good looks," Damon said playfully. Elena laughed.

"Bonnie seems mice,a good friend," Damon commented off handed ly,

" Best friend in the world," Elena replied.

"And Matt, he can't take his eyes off us or is it just me?"  
Elena rolled her eyes.

"Matt's not like that its just..."

"What?"

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more," Elena explained.

"And?"

" And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um. . .it wasn't. . ."

"Passionate?" Damon guessed.

"No. No, it wasn't passionate. . ." Elena trailed off then noticed something in the corner of her eye "God, you gotta be kidding me!"

"What's up?" Questioned Damon with concern.

" My brother," Damon frowned.

"The drunk one?"

"That would be the one. Excuse me," Elena began to storm off in the distance.

"Need some help?" Damon called after her.

" Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!" Elena yelled chasing her younger brother. Damon let his mind drift for a moment, being grateful that Stefan had never got the chance to become a teenager. God knows what that've would have been like.

Despite Damon's better judgement he decided to follow Elena anyway. Not to close but not too father either. So when he heard the scream he ran. The first thing Damon heard as he arrived on the scene was the younger Gilbert's voice.

" Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!"

Followed by Elena's voice "Oh, my god!"

"Calm down!" Damon commanded, he needed to fix this now. Those bites marks on Vicki were small, there was only one vampire in the word with small bite marks. His little brother must have lost it again.

Damon quickly threw off his jacket and bit his arm without any hesitation. He'll just compel them to forget if needed. He just needed to save this girl now before Stefan realized he may have killed and freaked out over it.

"What are you doing?! " Jeremy questioned.

"Trust me," Damon replied, if the kid chose not to then Damon would compel him then and there. Simple.

Jeremy hesitantly let Damon put his arm to Vicki's mouth and allowed her to take the blood in. In moment her eyes flew open.

"W-what happened?" She scrambled up from the ground with confusion written on her face. Damon in a swift motion took her by her shoulders and compelled her.

"You got wasted and remember nothing, now you are going to go back to the party and going to make that Mart kid take you home,"  
Vicki obliged without saying a word.

"How'd you know she was Matt's sister?" Elena asked. Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't, he's just the only one I could think of who has a car,"  
Elena would have laughed it the situation wasn't as real as it was.

"What are you?" Jeremy asked standing in front of his sister. Damon smirked.

"I'm a vampire," Elena frowned.

"That's impossible-"

"Nope," Damon said and added "And I advice you not to tell anyone or I'll have to compel you,"

"That's what you did to Vicki..." Jeremy realized.

"Bingo," Elena soon realized something.

"Did you do that?" She asked with bewilderment "to Vicki?"

Damon rolled his eyes snickering "No, I'm not that messy not many are unless they're new," or too young too be turned he said to himself thinking of his brother.

"Do you know what did that?" Elena asked. Damon nodded.

"Yes,"

"Are you going to tell us?" Asked Jeremy.

"If and as repeated : If," Damon explained "You keep this a secret," Elena and Jeremy shared a glance.

"Yes well keep your secret," Elena agreed.

"But," Jeremy added "If you kill anyone-" Damon put his hands up in defense down.

"Down boy, I'm blood banks only,"  
Elena felt strange considering how lightly Damon was acting.

"What did that too Vicki?" She asked. Damon's eyes became serious.

"It wasn't his fault,"

Elena narrowed her eyes "Who?"

"Stefan,"

"Stefan?!" Elena repeated "But Stefan's just a kid,"

Damon nodded with a solum face "That's exactly why he can't control it,"

"Control what?" Jeremy questioned,

"The blood lust,"

Damon paused "Well finish this later, I need to go check on him,"

It wasn't a question who him was.

* * *

Damon didn't even knock as he entered the Salvatore Boarding house.

"Where is he?" He questioned Zack before even hearing Zacks answer he ran upstairs. He first went to Stefan's room but Stefan was not in there. Stefan didn't, did he?

Damon ran to his room were he saw Stefan curled up on his bed. He looked so young. You could barely believe this child had a monster within him,  
Damon let his anger go at the sight.

"You brat..." He said walking over to him.

"He was waiting for you," Zack said at the door. Damon simply stared at his poor uncontrolled, baby brother.


	3. Who are you really?

"Dear diary, this morning is. . .different. There is change. I've learned something that couldn't be true that can't be true. I have to find out more and I know I should feel scared, I do but something good is going to come of this. I can sense it, feel it. For the first time in a long time, I feel good," Elena finished writing down in her journal. Elena left her room only to run into Jenna.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental? " she asked anxiously. Elena paused, Jenna was so focused on this, she had no idea what was really out there.

"Depends on where you're going," Elena said hoping to cause no suspicion.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Jenna put her hair up.

"Sexy stewardess," Elena answered, Jenna let it down.

"Boozy housewife," Elena commented.

Up it is. You're feisty today," Jenna noted, Elena was grateful she didn't suspect anything else.

"I have plans, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Where is Jeremy?" Elena asked noticing the absence of her brother. Jenna frowned.

"He refuses to get out of bed, must have had too much fun at the party last night," Jenna guessed.

"You have no idea"

Elena wanted to say but refrained "Probably," she agreed lying through her teeth. She hated lying to her aunt but she didn't have a choice.

* * *

Elena sat at the coffee house with Damon sitting across from him, a glare on her face.

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire," you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"

Damon chuckled smiling his signature grin at her

"I never said I would explain everything to you,"

Elena frowned, this was not the Damon she had met before. But she needed answers.

"Okay then, you said we would finish this later, laters now,"

Damon smiled up at her "You're are incredibly stubborn, ya know that?" Damon remarked. At Elena's blank expression of anger Damon added "I can tell you whatever you wanna know,'

"Do you eat Garlic?" Elena asked.

"Usually with pizza,"

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue?" Elena questioned as a waitress came over.

"Hi, here are your drinks," she said handing the two each of their drinks.

"Thank you." Elena said kindly.

"What she said, sweetheart," Damon flirted going back to the Damon Elena had met earlier. The waitress left after Damon's remark.

"We have rings that protect us," Damon said getting back on subject.

" Crucifixes?"

"Decorative,'

"Holy water?"

"Not my favorite but drinkable,"

"Mirrors?"

" Myth,"

" You said you drink from blood banks?" Elena questioned.

"My favorites AB negative," laughed Damon.

"What about your brother?" Elena asked cautiously.

"It's not his fault!"

"He hurt Vicki! " Elena replied raising her voice earning a couple of stares from bystanders.

"He only fed on her, I was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. Stefan has no control of his blood lust, he would never kill someone on purpose," Damon explained "He's too much of a goody tissues for that," Damon snickered.

"Is that supposed to make it ok? Funny?" Elena said her face twisted with anger.

"No, I agree,none of this is ok, Elena. I know that," Damon said seriously. Elena sighed taking that as an answer.

"Are there any others, aside from you and Stefan?" She asked.

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore,"

"Not anymore?" Damon took a deep breath in

"There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you or your little brother don't tell anyone," Damon soon realized "Where is he anyway?"

"Slept in," Elena explained. Damon silently noted to himself that she hasn't answered his other question.

"Elena, trust me on this," Damon began "Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice,"

* * *

Stefan awoke to find himself locked in the cellar. It actually looked like a nice setup, a TV, a comfortable bed but why was he in there? Soon it all came back to him, he had another black out. Damn it! He inwardly cursed to himself. He hated the powerlessness he had because of his age and body. He hated it so much, a glass of animal blood sat own the dresser. He Ran towards it full speed.

* * *

" Stop here," Damon commanded Elena who was driving.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked leaving the car. Damon followed her.

"There's something you need to see," Elena looked around curiously.

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"Didn't used to be nowhere," Damon explained and looked her in the eyes "Used to be my home,"

Elena gasped "It looks so..."

"Old? Well guess what? It's because they are," Damon said with a cocky grin.

" Wait," Elena paused "How long have you.."

"I've been 17 years old since 1857," Damon answered without hesitation.

"Oh, my god," Elena said openly gaping.

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back," Damon warned "You still sure?"

Elena nodded

"Yes I am,"

"You're funeral," Remarked Damon "Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Stefan and I were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends,"

* * *

_" Wait. You made this up?" Young Stefan asked. His wide eyes filled with curiosity as he ran._

_"It's called catch, simple really," Damon said as he threw the ball to Stefan who was laughing._

_"Wait! Wait! What are the rules? Damon, what are the rules?" He asked as he caught it. Damon ran after him as the two brothers playfully struggled for the ball as Katherine left the house,_

_"Who needs rules?" She asked with a smirk "Mind if I join you?"_

_"Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt," Damon said a little flustered "My brothers too young to know how to treat a lady such as yourself,"_

_Katherine laughed "I don't mind. Somehow, I think that you play rougher," She snatched the ball from Stefan who was frowning at his brother and ran off._

_Damon and Stefan stood watching her for a moment before Stefan began running after her._

_"Why are you just standing there? I'm not going to be beaten by a girl," Stefan said with a laugh "As for you that's a different conversation," he teased. Damon laughed and chased after him._

* * *

"This girl..." Elena said "Katherine? You knew her in 1857?"

Damon nodded "I didn't just know her I loved her,"At Damon's face Elena came too a realization "Something happened to her?"

"No, something happened to us,"

* * *

_In 1857 Damon laid down with Katherine in her room._

_"I will love you forever," Damon remarked._

_Katherine giggled "Forever is a very long time, you know,"_

_"Not long enough," Damon responded Katherine elongates her fangs and bit him on the neck. Damon moaned in response. The next morning, her handmaiden, Emily, helped Katherine get dressed as Damon awoke._

_"Good morning. Clear the room, please," Katherine ordered as Emily left._

_"You're upset," Katherine remarked,_

_"Your face, it was like a demon," And even though Damon's words sounded cruel the expression on his face showed curiosity and excitement._

_"But you're not afraid?"_

_"No,"_

_"It doesn't change the way you feel about me? You will not tell anyone?"_

_"I will not,"_

_"We will go on exactly as we have?"_

_"Yes. We will go on," replied Damon._

_"You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Damon- You and me. No rules,"_

* * *

"She didn't need to compel me, I loved her," Damon explained with a longing look on his face. Elena frowned.

"Then what about Stef-"

"You're right," Agreed Damon. "Do you want to see him?" Elena paused.

"Yeah, but will he-"

"No," Damon interrupted "Ive had him back on animal blood,"

Elena nodded "Alright, let's go see Stefan,"


	4. Love the way you lie

Stefan raced up from his bed as soon as he heard the door begin to creak open.

He was in the middle of the season five finale of Supernatural but he didn't care, he had already watched it a couple of a 10 times.

"Hey little brother," Damon greeted and Stefan hugged him full on.

Damon stumbled back a little as Stefan repeated

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have listened and I'm never ever having human blood again so you don't have to give me a lecture!"

Damon shook his head and looked back at Elena with a small smile.

Elena shared that smile, the fear she felt for the younger Salvatore soon vanished.

He was just a little kid..

" You know Elena," Damon said gesturing to the Gilbert. Stefan's eyes widened.

"Ya, we met in the cemetery," Stefan explained suddenly feeling confused. Why was Elena there?

"Did you feed on Vicki?" Elena asked bluntly, Damon didn't blame her for it.

Stefan was obviously feeling guilty and he deserved it.

As much as Damon cared for his younger brother he had no self control.

Damon had tried to numerous times to teach the younger boy but it was impossible.

The moment Stefan got a taste of human blood he changed.

Damon just felt lucky he was able to get him off it this easily.

This time.

"I'm sorry..." Stefan apologized his eyes on the ground.

"That's all you have to say?" Elena said sternly "You can't feed on people like that and leave them there, what if Damon didn't show up?" Stefan held himself guiltily.

"...I'm sorry," He repeated. He back up with vampire speed throwing himself I to the wall.

"Stef, stop it," Ordered Damon "Stop drowning in your own self pity and actually do something about it,"

"Easy for you too say," Stefan muttered crumbling to his knees.

Damon and Elena shared a look as the two both left the room with Damon locking the door behind him.

"Do you want to finish that story?" Asked Damon.

Elena shook her head. "Tomorrow," she decided Damon nodded his head.

"See ya then,"

* * *

Jeremy knocked on the Donavan's door with a sheepish feeling.

He needed to check on Vicki after what had happened the night before.

Vicki opened the door with a confused expression.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see if you're alright after what happened last night," Jeremy explained putting his hands in his pockets.

Vicki paused "That's sweet but ya know what's sweeter? Me. I scored 2 tickets to the Posers Saturday night. They're playing at the Rat,"

Jeremy laughed "And you want me to come?"

"Yeah. But it's not like a date or anything, we can be friends and just hang,"

Jeremy paused considering the offer. His mind wondered to what he had witnessed the other night, the reason he had come here in the first place.

Vampires.

But then again he had been after Vicki for some time now and this was one hell of an opportunity.

"I'll meet ya there,"

* * *

Matt and Tyler threw the football around as the two talked in front of Matt's home Tyler noticed Elena's car drive up and park in her drive way.

Damon stepped out.

"Look... there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing?" He said sarcastically.

"You're a dick.," Matt stated.

"While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls,"

"Gnomes," Matt corrected.

* * *

"You didn't have to come back home with me," Elena stated. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well? what kind of guy would I be if I let you drive home by yourself?"

"A normal one?" Replied Elena as she shut her door.

"You know I'm not normal," Elena couldn't help laughing despite that she knew the hidden meaning behind it.

* * *

"Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice," Matt said as he threw the football.

" Let her know she made the wrong one," Tyler replied as he caught it.

"What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!" Matt attempted to stop but Tyler had already thrown the football across the street, right at Damon's back.

Damon turned around in a flash of a second and caught it easily, he threw it back to Tyler. The shock on Tyler and Matt's faces is obvious as Elena laughed.

"Somehow I guess that isn't average skill?" She giggled Damon looked at he RIN fake shock.

"Oh Elena, you dare accuse me of cheating?" Elena laughed further.

"That throw was insane, even if someone didn't know about you they would think you were cheating," Elena explained.

" So do you think I should try out for the team?" Damon asked.

" Yeah, I don't think so," Elena replied.

"You don't like football?" Questioned Damon.

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But if you play I think you may break Tyler's-well everything,"

Damon chuckled "You've got that right, I do _not_ like that guy. hes seems like a dick,"

"And you're not?"

"Never said that Elena," Damon replied "I don't think I told you this but I could never tell a lie to a face like yourself," Elena rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Hey," Damon said walking into the cellar.

"Ah!" Stefan screamed, he was focused on writing in his diary and Damon's appearance had taken him by surprise.

"My little brother," Damon said smoothly "The only vampire who could get sneaked up on," Stefan rolled his eyes and threw his pen at Damon. Damon caught in easily.

"All right, I deserved that for bring her here," Damon admitted "But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit,"

"What are you talking about?"

"That huge mountain lion that fed on that couple,"

Stefan paused "...Thank you," he said and silence soon became the only thing between the brothers.


	5. I knew you were trouble

"I never guessed you did homework," Zach commented to Damon.

"Nope," Smirked Damon "Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to elementary school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either. Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?" Damon deduced.

" Why are you here, Damon?" Zach questioned,

"To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important," Damon said with fake enthusiasm.

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time? is it Stefan, are you finally going to put him down?" It was obvious this angered Damon as he got up and grabbed Zach by the throat.

"You are in no position to question me," Zach remained unintimidated by Damon's threatening demeanor .

"I didn't mean to upset you," Zach exclaimed.

"This is not upset, Zach," Damon growled menacingly, just as Stefan walked in.

" What's going on?" He questioned. Damon sighed but gave Zach a look that said he was not getting off that easily, he let go of Zach and allowed him to drop to the ground.

"Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time," Damon said sarcastically.

"Hey, are you ok?" Stefan asked his nephew placing his hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people do you have to kill before you see that?" Zach said pushing Stefan away.

"I see it," Stefan said with guilt "All right, Zach, I'm sorry,"

"You wouldn't be," Damon reassured glaring at Zach "It's not your fault,"

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Questioned Zach "If it's not his fault then it's yours, he's your responsibility isn't he?"

Damon stared at Zach.

"Stefan let me talk to Zach alright?" Stefan remained silent but listened none the less.

"Zach, it's not his fault. He cant control it. The only way that I could stop him would be to kill him and I will never do that," Damon stated sternly as if it was warning.

"The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help you control him," Zach suggested.

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. I saw to that and I am not going to 'control' Stefan or is anybody else,"

Zach sighed "I'm sorry I suggested it,"

* * *

AThe doorbell to the Gilbert House rang and Jeremy answered it.

" Im Coming!" He said opening it only to have Vicki zoom past him.

"Hey. The sun is killing me. my eyes are on fire," she exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" Jeremy questioned, he hadn't seen her since yesterday when she had ditched him at that concert.

"It's good. everything's good," Vicki muttered only rising Jeremy's suspicion.

" Where is she?" Matt asked coming into the Gilbert house.

"Come this way," Jeremy demanded leading him.

"What's she on?" Matt questioned.

"I-I don't know," stuttered Jeremy.

"Hey, Vic. How you doin'?" Matt asked in a gentle, soothing voice.

" Not good, Mattie. I hurt,"

"Ok, where's it hurt?" Matt questioned.

"My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum-there's something in my gums, and it hurts," cried Vicki.

" Ok, well-"

M No. Just leave me alone!" Demanded Vicki.

"Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home," Matt tried to convince his sister.

" Just turn it off!"

" Turn what off?" Jeremy questioned.

"The talking, the chatter, just turn it off," Vicki sobbed. Jeremy turned to the ply other noise in the room.

"...horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery," the news reporter said on TV.

"Was that where you were last night?" Jeremy questioned.

"What happened, Vic?" Matt repeated.

"...homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information..." The reporter said.

"I'm calling the cops," Matt stated beginning to get up.

"No. Don't," Vicki moaned in agony.

"No!" Jeremy followed.

"What happened last night, Vick?" Jeremy asked getting closer to Vicki, Vicki shoved Jeremy away.

"Jer, are you ok ?" Matt asked with concern.

" I'm fine. i'm fine," Jeremy nodded.

"Damn, Vick," Matt growled , Jeremy sighed.

"Im going to call Elena," maybe this has something to do with..vampires. Jeremy thought. It was almost obvious considering the murders.

* * *

Elena entered the house with Damon by her side.

"What's going on?" Elena questioned with worry.

"She's really messed up," Matt explained.

" Elena, back up," Damon demanded "Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on," Matt followed instructions and took Vicki upstairs.

" You know what's wrong with her?" Asked Jeremy.

Damon nodded "I have no doubt about it,"

" What is it?" Elena asked with concern.

"She's transitioning," Damon explained.

"Into what?" Jeremy asked with suspicion.

"A vampire,"

"W-what?" Elena stuttered.

"I dont know how it happened but she's defiantly turning. A new player must be in town," Damon realized with worry, he knew it wasn't Stefan his little brother would never do that.

"So she's a vampire?" Jeremy questioned in shock.

"She hasn't completed her transformation yet," Damon responded,

"H-how does she do that?" Elena asked despite fearing the answer.

"She has to feed on human blood,"

"And what if she doesn't?" Jeremy questioned.

" She'll die," answered Damon bluntly "She may only have a few hours,"

"She's upstairs with Matt right now," Elena sat realizing the urgency of the situation.

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet," Damon reassured.

"So when is she gonna know?" Jeremy demanded to know.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice,"

"The same choice you made?" Elena asked leading up to a moment of silence. Soon Matt ran downstairs.

"It's Vicki! She just disappeared!"

"What?!"

"I can track her," Damon whispered to Elena.

" Go," Elena agreed.

* * *

"Maybe we should check in with Matt or Damon," suggested the worrisome Jeremy. "He'll call when he finds her," Elena reassured.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"We wait. We're supposed to wait,"

Jeremy stood up

"Wait for what? Her to start killing people? Become a murderer?!"

"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine," Elena reassured but it was mostly for herself. Soon the doorbell rang.

Elena opened it to see Stefan.

"Hi Elena," Stefan greeted.

"You're Damon's brother Stefan? The one who fed on Vicki?" Jeremy asked in shock. He had his own theory that it was Stefan but it all just went away went he met the young Stefan. This kid couldn't of turned Vicki but he did feed off her...

"You're afraid of me..." Stefan mumbled holding himself insecurely "So Damon told you both?"

"I'm sorry to be rude but we're in the middle of something," Elena explained. Stefan nodded.

"I was just looking for Damon,"

" He's out looking for Vicki," Jeremy responded. Stefan raised his eyebrow.

"Why is she hurt?"

Elena paused contemplating telling Stefan but Jeremy beat her to it

"She's transitioning..." Stefan paused with side eyes.

"What?"

* * *

"Vicki," Damon said not trying to frighten the girl.

" I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember That girl. All that blood, it's all coming back," Vicki said horrified.

"Vicki, I'm sorry for what happened to you. I promise it's all going to be fine,"

"She said that I need to feed. What will happen if i don't?" Damon wanted to question who she was but choose to help Vicki first against his better judgement.

"You'll fade quickly... And then it'll all just be over,"

"I'll be dead," Vicki realized in fear.

"Hey," Damon tried to comfort.

"I don't want this,"

"I know. It'll be ok. You're gonna be ok. I'm going to help you," Damon said trying to get closer to her,

"Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you take me home?" Vicki cried. Damon didn't answer.

"Vicki-" a gunshot rung and It was aimed at Damon. But it missed because something behind Logan Fell gained Damon's attention.

"Ahh!" Vicki yelled as fell. Stefan bit Logan on the neck taking his blood all in. Damon grabbed his brother away from Logan and held back the blood drenched Stefan who was clawing to try and obtain more.

"Damon let go!" Damon but the inside of his lip in annoyance knowing what he had to do. He snapped Stefan's neck. Then he laid Stefan's body gently to the ground and ran to Vicki. Damon checked her pulse. She was dead.

He sighed, Elena was not going to be happy. It's not like he would admit he cared but he did. He walked towards Stefan, picked the younger boy up in his arms and sped out of there, leaving Vicki's body behind along with Logan Fell. There was no doubt in his mind that Stefan had killed the man but for once Damon was glad of it. That man had seen him and he would of figured them out and told the Founders council about it and that would be trouble.

* * *

In front of the Gilbert House Elena waited. Damon showed up carrying an a knocked out Stefan.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"He'll be fine," Damon reassured.

"Where's Vicki," Damon reminded silent for a moment.

"She's dead,"

"Oh, my god," Elena said covering her mouth with her hands.

"I'll take care of it, Elena. I promise you I will never let this happened again," Damon tried to calm.

"What do I tell my brother and- and Matt?" Elena said, tears in her eyes.

"I'll come up with a story,"

" You mean come up with a lie," Elena corrected.

"I'm so sorry," Damon apologized with true feeling.

" I listened to you and I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you," Elena exclaimed and Damon nodded. He expected no less.

Elena walked into her home only to be greeted by Jeremy.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked "Is it Vicki?"

Elena paused and hugged her brother, sobbing as she said.

"Jeremy, I'm so so sorry,"

* * *

**I just wanted too thank all my loyal reviews and especially one in particular for helping me face my writers block for the story. I, talking about my friend and one of my biggest inspirations Hellsleprechaun. Please Review!**


	6. Unhappy Birthday

Stefan was in the Salvatore Boarding House, asleep in the living room. He woke up when his book fell from his lap to the floor. He was then aroused by a noise in the house.

"Damon?" Muttered Stefan blinking his eyes open. He stood up and looked around. He heard a further disturbance before he was attacked by a vampire.

"Lexi!?"

"Hi," Stefan began to laugh as the older girl got off him.

"What are you doing here?" Lexi hugged the small boy.

"How could you even ask that?" Lexi smiled.

" I missed you," Lexi laughed.

"Happy Birthday kiddo,"

* * *

Stefan was lounged on his bed as Lexi flapped through the pages of one of his many journals.

"So, where's big bro?"

Stefan sighed. "He's at school,"

"School," Lexi paused as she flopped on the bed beside Stefan. "I thought he gave up on that?"

Stefan laughed "There's a reason behind, trust me," he reassured.

"That doesn't make it better," Grimaced Lexi crossing her arms. Stefan shook his head.

"It's not like that. There's a girl,"

"Ohh," Lexi said getting extremely interested "Tell me more,"

* * *

At the sheriff's office, Sheriff Forbes is dealing with paper when she received a call.

" Yeah. Send him in.," she ordered as Damon entered the office.

"Mister Salvatore, come on in. Could you get the door for me?" She asked,

"Sure," Damon nodded shutting the door.

"I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that you and you're brother are new in town?"

"Yeah, we are," agreed Damon " But I spoke with Zach. He filled me in and asked if I could bring this to you," Damon handed the the box filled with vervain to the sheriff.

"Vervain," Sheriff Forbes noted.

"That's all we have at the moment, I hope it's enough,"

"It's a small circle...Founding families, a few city officials,"

"And your deputies, of course right?"

Sheriff Forbes nodded,

"Just keep your eye out for anything suspicious,"

"Of course,"reassured Damon "I'll will do anything I can to help,"

* * *

"So this Elena girl. She'll come around. I'm sure of it. Have they had sex yet?" Lexi asked.

"No," Stefan made with a disgusted face "Why would I know that?!"

Lexi shrugged.

"Just tell him, sex always works. I mean he'll rock her world so hard with his vamp sex, she'll be his forever,"

Stan cringed "Enough with the older brother sex talk," he flinched as Lexi laughed finding it extremely comical.

So," Asked Stefan with a smile "what are we doing tonight?" Damon entered the room.

"Funny you should ask,"

"He wasn't asking you," Lexi said with obvious disdain.

"There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff, All of my friends,"

" I don't want a Birthday party," Stated Stefan as Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well, It's not for you. It's a party party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it,"

"Damon...," Stefan said warningly. Damon had a habit of trying to throw Stefan birthday parties, unsuccessful as it was.

"We're friends it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend,' He said using his hands to e press the motion. He gave Lexi a pleading look, if anyone could convince the hard headed kid it was her.

"Let's Go," Lexi paused as she saw Stefan's hardened expression "Please?"

* * *

Elena drove up to the Salvatore Boarding House. She knocked on the door impatiently.

"It's open! Come on in," Lexi responded. Elena entered the house to see Lexi in a towel.

"Oh My God! How...How...Who?' Lexi was in shock, the girl looked just like Katherine.

"I'm Elena," Elena introduced "Who are you?"

"Lexi," Lexi introduced pausing. she couldn't say Stefan. it would he weird but Damon... "A friend of Damon's,"

"Is he here?"

" He's in the shower," Lexi saw the obvious jealousy on the girls but ignored it "Do you want to wait?"

"No," Elena responded quickly.

"I'll tell him you stopped by," Lexi offered.

"That's okay," Elena exclaimed as she left in shock.

* * *

Lexi furiously stomped into Damon's room.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?," Lexi demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

" I just met Elena," she held out the E to Elena's name "The dead ringer for Katherine girlfriend of yours!"

"Shes not,"

"You have some serious explaining to do,"

* * *

At the Gilbert residence Elena opened the door "Hey," Damon greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Questioned Elena crossing her arms.

" Lexi said that you came by and you seemed upset," Damon just didn't mention what he was thinking 'After he released me from her thrall of course,'

"Right," Elena paused awkwardly "The girl in the towel,"

"The towel?...Oh no way she's not exactly a girl-Lexi's just 350 years old," Damon explained.

"You mean she's a..."

"And she's my oldest closest thing to a friend. Stefan's babysitter. Nothing romantic. Ever," Damon looked disgusted by the thought.

"Oh, okay, well...she kept staring at me. It was weird," Shrugged Elena.

"Yeah well since Stefan has no life he probably only talked about mine...you," Damon paused "I guess she felt like she knew you,"

Elena felt herself blush

"So how's Jeremy?" Damon hadn't seen the younger sense Vicki's death.

"He shut himself off from the world," Elena sighed and then choose to change the subject

"So why'd you come by?"

"To see if needed a ride to the grill tonight?" Damon said suggestively.

Elena frowned "Are you going to Caroline's party?"

"I actually planned it," smirked Damon "It's Stefan's birthday,"

"Really?" Elena gaped "Wow-um, tell him happy birthday then,"

Damon laughed "He'd probably say thank you,"

"Actually I ...I think I'm gonna stay in tonight," Damon's happy grin fell

"Well have a... have a good night,"l

* * *

"Where's my brother?" Damon asked Lexi as he strut into the Grill.

"He said he'd meet me here," Lexi said in a worried tone.

"Buy you a ...," before Damon could finish his offer Lexi walked away.

* * *

"Hey Stef," Zach greeted. Stefan who was asleep with his face in a book imminently turned around to see the clock.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" He sighed as he stood.

"Wait," Zach stated as he put a hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry," he then plunged Stefan with a needle of vervain.

* * *

**I just wanted to thank my friend for reviewing, that s what inspired me to write this chap. For a little bit I was prepared to give up on the story because no one reviewed for a whole but then she saved it,heheh. So please review, they're what inspire me, hehehe.**

**Enchanted Hybrid**


	7. Small Town

Stefan begrudgingly woke up. He felt drained and tired. "Where is my ring?" He asked as he sat up.

"Won't be needing it anymore," Zach said from outside.

"How long have I been here?" Groaned Stefan.

"Not long enough for your brother to realize you're gone and even if he does I have a plan,"

Stefan frowned "Zach, I'm saying this because I care about you but Damon. Damon will wait you out until you die and then make a vampire and then torture you and then rip your heart out himself,"

Zach sighed "I told you Stefan I have all my issues insured," Soon Stefan felt a bad feeling growing in his stomach.

* * *

"So what happened to Lexi?" Elena asked as she walked through the hallway, Damon at her side.

"She left extremely pissed that Stefan ditched us," Damon frowned "I was waiting behind the counter all night to jump out at him,"

Elena laughed but then became silent "This is just so weird,"

"What?"

"You're a vampire," Damon shrugged nonchalantly.

"And you're a human, big whoop," Elena shook he read with a small smile and choose to drop the subject.

"So where's Stefan?" Elena asked. Damon sighed, slumping his shoulders.

"Zach said he hadn't seen him all night," Damon explained.

"Damon Salvatore Principles office,"

Elena frowned at Damon with confusion "What did you do?"

"Nothing," answered Damon but at Elena's warning glance he said "I swear I did nothing!"

Elena puckered her lips "If you want I'll wait for you," she said sheepishly. Damon smiled.

"You don't need to but that'd be...cool,"

* * *

Damon walked into the principles office "Hello?"

"Damon," Damon reacted as a vervain dart was thrown at him, he easily caught it but dropped it automatically. It was covered In Vervain. Tanner.

"What the hell?!" He asked, his teacher was trying to kill him. Not for the first time but still...

"I'm doing a favor for an old friend," Mr. Tanner explained. Damon rolled his eyes and in a flash he had snapped Tanners neck.

"Opps," he muttered with annoyance but showed no walked as casually as he could put of the office, at his fastest rate.

"Damon?" Elena questioned but Damon didn't stop

"We need to go," he said as he grabbed her arms and began to pull her behind him.

"Damon!" She said raising her voice he turned around and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shush, trust me," He reassured and Elena took a chance of trusting him.

* * *

Damon arrived at the Salvatore manner. Elena was waiting in the car, he marched up to the door and went to strut in but something stopped him.

A barrier, he wasn't invited in.

"I took your name off the lease," Zach explained "It doesn't belong to you anymore,"

Damon refrained from growling "Zach, where's my baby bother?"

A hardened looked came abroad Damon's eyes in Zach's face.

"I'm sorry Damon but I can't risk him anymore,"

Damon did growl now, he ran to the door and grabbed Zach by the throat. even though it pained him to put his hand in the threshold.

"Invite me. Invite me in Zach," he threatened. Zach backed up and Damon flinched back.

"Keep it up, Damon. It doesn't matter what you do, your brother is still going to die,"

Damon that flashed a grim smile "So he's still alive,"

* * *

"Damon tell me what's wrong!" Elena demanded as she and Damon arrived at her home.

"I want to show you something," he explained. Elena frowned but nodded.

"Look," Damon explained as he opened her door. He attempted rushing at the door but he couldn't get in.

"Now invite me in," he ordered.

"...you can come in?" Elena said not realizing what she signing up for. Damon smiled and walked I to her home.

"So you need an invitation to get in?"

Damon tuned back to face her "Have you even seen Buffy?"

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked coming downstairs. Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"How do you feel about killing people?" He asked Jeremy. Elena smacked him on the arm with a warning glare.

"I need a strong human that can overpower Zach!" Exclaimed Damon.

"I-" Elena paused realizing she would never over power Zach "I could sneak in," she suggested.

Damon shook is head "Not you, you're weak," he said bluntly, Jeremy began to cackle.

"Do you have his phone number?" He asked. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Reassured Jeremy.

* * *

Zach rushed out the house. He had just gotten a call from the sheriffs deputy, something about dead animals, electricity and ...cheese.

He got into his car, a small smile on his face. It's not as if he left Stefan alone, he had more friends then Tanner.

Alaric Saltzman couldn't help the curiosity sneak up on him. When he had gotten the call from Isabel's old friend, Zach he didn't realize what he was getting into. He knew about vampires and such, his wife was obsessed with them. Almost got turned once, luckily the vampire changed his mind. When Zach had called about a vampire problem Ric expected the worse. Not just sitting on the couch watching TV and making sure that vampires or anyone didn't get in.

Alaric had trained himself fluently. So when he heard the door creak only a little he jumped up.

Getting himself into gear Alaric shot his special gun.

"AH!" A girlish squeak. As the wooden bullet impaled the wall, there was a young man or maybe boy, next to her. He put his hand in front of the girl protectively.

"Elena!" A voice from outside yelled.

Elena? Alaric said out loud in shock.

"Ric?" Jeremy asked in confusion.

"You know him?" That was Damon who was standing in the doorway.

"He's married to Matt's moms best-friend," Elena explained. Damon frowned.

"How do you know that?" And in unison Alaric, Elena and a Jeremy all said

"Small town," Damon blinked for a moment.

"Look," Ric said putting his arm out to show authority "What are you two doing here?"

Jeremy felt himself tense. "The question is what are you doing here?"

"I asked first," stated Ric.

"No," Elena held the ground "We're here rescuing a 10 year old kid from his deranged uncle. What are you doing?"

Ric frowned "You mean Zach? He asked me to guard a dangerous vampire...,"

From outside Damon began to laugh "Stefan? Dangerous? Come on, the kid eats bunnies!"

Alaric frowned "he's my friend and I trust him,"

Elena crossed her arms "Let us see Stefan," she demanded.

Alaric sighed hesitantly "Lets go,"

* * *

**I hope Ric wasn't too OOC I tried to imagine him in a different way because since Damon is different in this he never turned Isobel. Therefore Ric never became vengeful and stuff but Isobel was still obsessed with vampires so eventually she found out about them. She met Zach and he helped her and Ric learn how to fight them.  
**

**And I also wanted to thank this last of people for reviewing**

**elena prada - thank you :3**

**Hellsleprechaun - thank you my friend for the long review and some suggestions I may use, hehehehehehehehehe**

**broadwaybound2016- thank you for the enthusiastic review and I never thought about Damon treating Stefan as a son...hmmmm**

**angelxofxmine- thanks, it's nice knowing my story excites me, hehe**

**Please review, they keep motivated and strong**

**Grrrrr!**

**Please**


	8. Lucky

After Ric said "Lets go," Damon began to laugh.

"_"Lets_" no, me!" He explained "Stefan's been trapped in there for two days, he'll be rabid," Damon explained "And if you guys haven't noticed, your all blood bags,"

Ric was not amused by Damon's humor "You mean human?"

Damon only grimaced "Whatever, just get me in,"

"I don't live here," Ric stated "you should know it doesn't work like that,"

Damon rolled his eyes and groaned "Fine! But Elena and-" Damon paused and stared at Jeremy "Whats your name again?"

Before Jeremy could respond Ric answered "His name is Jeremy and it seems like you're right for the first time,"

Elena frowned "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, I'm always right!" Exclaimed Damon as Elena shook her head.

"Thats not what I meant,"

At Damon's fake frown she rolled her eyes "I am not staying here," she exclaimed. Damon laughed at this as it it was some explicitly hilarious joke.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of thus but my brother maybe a kid but he hasn't eaten in a while. And for any vampire that's a bad thing _but for Stef_? Be prepared to have your neck ripped out," Damon said with a grin despite the seriousness of his statement.

Alaric frowned shaking his head. "I've been doing this for a while, I know how to contain your brother,"

At the word contain Damon's eyes narrowed "Don't overdose on the vervain, he's just a kid,"

Alaric could almost gap. The concern and worry was obvious in Damon's posture, facial expression and everything about him. He was truly scared for Stefan.

* * *

Alaric held his gun close to his head.

Pointed in front of him prepared to shoot.

He knew it wasn't necessary, Stefan wasn't out of the cellar yet but better to be safe then sorry.

* * *

Alaric arrived at the cellar and opened the small hatch to see inside. There was Stefan, he looked no more then ten years old.

With sweet running down his body he looked sickly as he sat with his knees tucked into his chest and his arms encircled around them.

Alaric felt a pang in his chest at the sight of it.

What the _hell_ was Zach thinking?

Alaric took aim and fired the dart. Stefan didn't bother to look up, dodge or do anything.

The dart hit him in his arm and a second later he fell to his side. Completely still.

* * *

Damon waited impatiently in front of the house. Tapping his foot with his arms crossed he waited. Elena and Jeremy were both in silence, just waiting.

Then the door opened and all heads turned. Alaric had Stefan draped over his shoulder. He hesitantly left the corridor and gave Stefan to Damon. Damon swept his his arm under Stefan's knees and the other around his shoulder, holding him bridal style.

Damon paused staring at his baby brother. He tilted his head up at Alaric and said.

"...Thank you,"

"So what now?" It was Jeremy's question as he, Elena, Damon and Stefan stacked into the car.

"You guys can not stay back there," Jeremy stated as he got into the front seat. Damon sat in the back, begrudgingly, with Stefan.

"I'm sure Jenna would be fine with you two staying with us," Elena added despite the uncertainty in her voice.

"We could tell her that your uncle kicked you out," Jeremy finished up the thought.

Damon frowned biting his inner lip unsurely "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Jeremy and Elena shared glances, at each other and the Salvatore Brothers, with Stefan sleeping soundly leaning on Damon.

"_Yes_,"

* * *

Damon carried Stefan on his back as they stood in front of the Gilbert threshold.

"You need to invite him in," Stated Damon glancing at his sleeping brother.

"Oh, um," Elena stuttered for a moment "Stefan could come in,"

Damon stepped through the corridor jarringly, he wasn't sure if it would work considering Stefan wasn't awake.

It did.

"You and Stefan could stay in my room," Jeremy volunteered "I'll stay on the couch,"

Elena staed at her brother. He had truly changed sense the discovery of vampirism and Vicki's demise.

"No Jer, it's okay. You could stay in my room," Elena reassured. Jeremy hid his smile. He walked over to the brothers.

"I'll take Stefan upstairs so you two could "talk"," Elena rolled her eyes feeling herself blush. She playfully smacked her brother on the arm as Jeremy laughed.

Damon carefully gave his little brother to Jeremy to hold. Jeremy picked Stefan up and headed upstairs.

"So..." Elena began.

"So?" Damon smirked "All you could say is "So"? You just invited two dangerous vampires into your home,"

"Your not dangerous,"

"Oh really? Wow, I'd never thought I'd be this lucky

"Friends?"

"Damon," Elena paused, it was difficult to say what she was about to "Your a vampire, I could deal with that. I'll keep your secret and so will Jeremy. We-at least-I understand but...we can't be together. I just can't do that now,"

Damon nodded solemnly. He understood, despite that it still hurt.

"We'll I'll be back," Damon stated as he headed towards the door.

"Be back from where?" Elena followed after.

Damon shrugged his shoulders "Stef's gonna be hungry when he awakens,"

"Oh...," Elena remembered awkwardly "yeah,"

"I'll see you later," Damon said with a small wave.

"Yeah," Elena agreed as Damon disappeared in a blur"...see ya,"

* * *

**Hey loyal fans who most likely hate my guts! I know I haven't updated in what? A few months? Its something to with school, I dont get it excatly but school is somehow my muse...odd right? Anyway, I real sorry an I dont blame you if your pissed. Anywho thanks for reading please review!**


End file.
